The Fall of Phineas
by bookwatchertox
Summary: Ferb tells the story of how one little incident changed their lives... forever.
1. The Beginning

_The Fall of Phineas- Part 1(The Beginning)_

_**Sorry if this is a bit similar to So Busted, I borrowed some elements from that amazing story to make this one work. I owe a big thanks to the author of that story. It is one of my favorites. No more headliners; let's just get on with the darn story.**_

~Ferb's Point of View (Narration)~

This is the story of a young man, who went from being on top of the world, to the bottom of the heap. This is the story of the fall of a wonderful boy whose life was changed forever. This is the story of Phineas Flynn, my brother. If you don't want to hear a story of love, betrayals, and many other things, then leave right now. If you dare to continue, continue at your own risk.

~A While Ago~

It was one summer day (obvious isn't it?) and Phineas and I were building a giant tilt-a-whirl ride (not one of our bigger projects), and as usual, Candace was trying to "bust" us.

~Candace's Point of View~

As usual, the boys are up to something today. I decided not to bust them today. I know weird right? I thought that if I don't try to hard, and have a "me" day, they would eventually bust themselves. But I got bored and went out to see what they were doing.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?'

(Meanwhile, across the street)

"Isa, darling, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I just felt… a disturbance."

(Back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard)

"We're building a huge Tilt-a-Whirl machine! You know, like the ones at the carnival?"

"Yes."

"We're almost done. We only need about ten minutes and we'll be done. Hoist me up, Ferb!"

He was hoisted up to the top. I barely noticed a small bolt on the grass. I yelled up to him, "Phineas! You forgot a bolt! Phineas!"

He didn't here me. I hope this bolt wasn't important. But, just as I thought this, the ride started to rumble. Next thing I know, it started to fall apart. I tried to save them, but they installed some kind of security device.

~Phineas' Point of View~

"How did that happen?" I thought we did everything right. Candace, what's that in you're a hand?"

"Uh…"

"A bolt?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ruin the machine!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, right. You can't bust us, so you settle for breaking our machine, right?"

"No Phineas, I was…"

"Trying to ruin our day?"

"No! I was just…"

"You know, if you weren't so hell bent on trying to bust us, you might have an actual life!"

"Phineas! Watch your language!"

"Why should I, you crazy witch?"  
"Because you are only 12! You shouldn't talk like that!"

"Candace, you'd talk to us like this if we did something like that to you!"

"Phineas, you're my brother. I would never talk like that to you, and by the way, this is all your fault. You're the one who left the bolt down here."

"Sure, blame me."

"You did. You know Phineas, I tried to tell you, but you were too busy."

"Just go inside, while we clean up."

"Fine then, you little brat. I have a date with Jeremy anyways."

"Why would she do a thing like that, Ferb?"

"I… I… ugh, don't know." he said exasperated. Why would he say it like that?

Isabella walked into our yard.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'? Just starting? What's wrong?"

"Candace sabotaged our project. It's ruined. Wait a minute…"

"What are you thinking, Phineas?"

"I'm thinking about sabotaging something of hers. Want to come to the park with me?"

"YES!"

"You seem excited."

"I just, uh, like going to the park, that's all."

(Ferb makes a face that says, "That's not the only thing you like.")

"Sounds good to me. Let's go. I have a plan."

~Isabella's Point of View~

I'm not sure what Phineas is up to, but I would never refuse going to the park with him. He usually doesn't mind things like this. Maybe he is changing. Well, let's just see what he's up to.

"So Phineas, what do you have planned?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll like what I have planned. I guarantee."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be." He said in a devious tone.

Ferb said, "How are you going to ruin Candace's date?"

"Fist we need to see what she's planning, then we three can formulate a plan around it."

"Three?" I said.

"Yes, three. I need both of you guys to help me. Let's head to the park."

"How do you even know it's at the park?"

"First of all, she always goes to the park with him. Secondly, it's a cliché spot to go on a date, so it was kind of obvious. Let's go."

Strangely enough, he was right. Technically, they were in a restaurant near the park. It really is cliché.

"Once again Phineas, what _is _your plan?"

"We ruin Candace's date."

"Phineas, why would you ruin your own sister's date?"

"Because Isabella, she ruined our project! Do you realize how much these things cost?"

"Uh, no, actually. I don't even know how you _pay_ for these things."

"We have our ways."

"But Phineas, this is probably important to Candace."

"Ferb, go do your part."

He walked away.

"Isabella, do you want to come with me or not? If you do, I'll make it up to you later."

"Um… okay…" I wonder what he meant by that. If it is like the last few times, I shouldn't get my hopes up. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

~Phineas' Point of View~

The problem with what I just said is that I don't know _how_ to make it up to her. But I don't need to worry about that now. I need Ferb to install remote control surveillance cameras that look like squirrels up in the trees to check on her date. She left the restaurant and walked through the park gate.

~Ferb's Point of View~

I don't know why Phineas is so bent on getting revenge on Candace. It's just a project, and the way he talked to her earlier… I didn't even want to come along, but I know what Phineas would do if I said no. So I set up the cameras like he said, put squirrels in the flowers, greased the ice cream vendor's vehicle, and whatever else Phineas asked me to do. I guess all of this is a recipe date ruining with public humiliation on the side. I hate doing this to Candace…

~Phineas' Point of View~

Looks like Ferb put everything in place.

Isabella said, "Phineas, what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep an eye on our surroundings and make sure we're not discovered. After all, you do have a Camouflage Patch and a Master of Stealth Patch."

"That is true."

Isabella has some strange patches. Now, where is Candace? I looked on the squirrel cam.

"Ah, there she is. Walking with Jeremy."

She sat down with him on the bench.

"What is she doing?"

Isabella said, "Looks like they're just sitting there, talking."

"Is this all that happens on every date people go on?"

"Uh… no."

"Good. I was beginning to think that dates were going to be boring."

Isabella looked a bit uncomfortable at that statement.

"Well Phineas, what's going on now?"

"They're still talking… Candace just blushed a little bit. Now… ew… look at this Isabella. It's… ugh…"

"Phineas, what's going on?"

"Just… look at what they're doing."

She looked at what they were doing; they were making out, there on the park bench.

"I thought people only did that in private; or in the movies! There is no way in heck I would be caught dead doing that!"

In a sad voice Isabella said, "You mean… you don't want to do that?"

"No!"

She sniffled a little bit and said, "Okay Phineas."

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

Crying, she said, "Nothing at all Phineas."

"Isabella, look at me."

"What, Phineas?"

I kissed her on the lips. It was better than I thought it would be. Our mouths and tongues were intertwined for about five seconds.

"I love you Isabella, but I'm not ready for, well, _that. _And don't tell Ferb, okay?"

In a dreamy voice she said, "Everything is fine with me, Phineas."

~Ferb's Point of View~

After I put everything in place, I went back to see Phineas and Isabella.

In a somewhat spaced out voice, Isabella said, "Hey, Ferb. What'cha doin'?"

"Uh… Phineas, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, maybe the heat."

Either that or you just obliviously said something that sent her into another fantasy.

"So, Ferb, is everything in place?"

I gave him thumbs up.

"Great. Now, let's watch the magic happen."

Looks like he is going for the baited flowers.

"Oh, look Ferb! He's buying her some flowers!"

I looked, and saw Jeremy hand Candace some flowers.

"Oh, Jeremy, they're lovely!"

Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out of the flowers and attacked Candace. Phineas and Isabella were laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that Ferb! Ha ha! Absolutely hilarious!"

"He… he…"

"Candace, what's wrong?"  
She started running around frantically, where she ran into the ice cream vendor.

"HA! Ferb, great job!"

"Yes, yes it is."

The vehicle hit a bump, and sent Candace flying. She fell in a mud puddle.

"This is great Ferb! Her date is being ruined!"

"Yes."

Then out of nowhere, came a dog, and started chewing on her designer jeans. And many spectators were laughing at her. Don't these people have better things to do than laugh at my poor sisters' misery?

"I didn't even plan that Ferb! Nice touch!"

"Uh, yeah…" I didn't plan that either.

"Candace, what's going on?"

I couldn't tell what they were saying, but at the end, Candace ran of angry and crying, and Jeremy walked away, sulking.

"This is great Ferb! We successfully ruined Candace's date! And her relationship! Two for the planning of one! A double whammy! We did great Ferb!"

"Yes, yes we did. Now that we have ruined Candace's romantic date with Jeremy and her reputation, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know about you Ferb, but I think Isabella and I are gonna do what they were doing earlier."

"Do you mean walking through the park?"

Looking at Isabella and putting his arm around her, he said, "Yes, that's it Ferb. Walking through the park."

"Okay then. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. I'm gonna go grab a burger from Slushy Burger. Catch you two later!"

"Okay Ferb, we'll meet you in the park. See you later! Come with me, Isabella."

"Okay, Phineas."

After a delicious meal of a Slushy Burger, French Fries, and a Diet Coke, I decided to take a walk around downtown. I saw some of the sights, such as the statues of the heroes of the War of Danville, and the numerous tall buildings. I felt like a tourist. After that, I went to the park to meet Phineas and Isabella. I looked for them, and when I saw them, I saw something I thought I would never see. Phineas and Isabella were there, sitting on the bench, kissing. Making out, actually. Red lipstick covered his entire face, and a red blush was on hers, their hair in a mess, embracing each other. I was confused. Instead of letting them see me, I called him on his cell phone.

I saw him take his tongue and mouth away from hers, taking his phone out of his pockets.

"Ugh, hello?"  
"Hello, Phineas, it's me. I'm at the front of the park. Meet me there."

"Okay."

I met them at the front of the park. I noticed he had wiped the lipstick off his face. "So, how was your, 'walk'?"

They looked at each other, and said, "Great. Just perfect."

"Okay then. Let's go home."

"Sounds good to us."

~Ferb's Point of View (Narration)~

I did not see it at first, but that is when I realized something was wrong with my brother. If only I knew, then I would be able to save him from himself. But I did know one thing. I would have to keep a closer eye on him.

_**The End of Chapter 1! It took longer than usual to write, but I hope it was worth it. Please review and tell me what to do next!**_


	2. BUSTED!

_**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry, I've had massive writer's block for this story. I hope this ends up as good as the last chapter. Well, as I said last time, 'Enough of this headliner, let's just get on with the darn story'.**_

* * *

~Ferb's Point of View (Narration) ~

Now, I should've known that something was wrong with Phineas; that something had snapped in his brain. But at that time, I was more concerned about the fact that we ruined Candace's life, and what I saw Phineas and Isabella doing. As we were walking home, I tried to act casual.

* * *

~Ferb's Point of View~

As Phineas, Isabella and I were walking home, I was having a conflict of emotions and thought going on in my head. First, I was feeling wracked with guilt about ruining Candace's date with Jeremy. I mean, Phineas sabotaged Candace's date with Jeremy all because he thought she ruined something of his. I for one know it wasn't her fault; but the problem is I can't say no to Phineas; I know what he'd do to me if I said no. Second, I was thinking what would happen to us when we got home. What if Candace knows it was us that sabotaged her date? What if she told mother? Would we get in trouble? I don't want to find out. Thirdly, I was somewhat confused about what I just saw not 7 minutes ago. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Phineas and Isabella making out with each other. The Phineas I know wouldn't even _notice_ Isabella, let alone _make out_ with her. Last time I checked, he wasn't even into girls yet. He thought kissing and making out was gross. He knew that _I_ wanted to, and criticized me for it, and then told me to focus on that day's project. All of this thinking and emotions gave me a headache.

Phineas and Isabella walked behind me. I looked back at them, and they glanced at each other nervously.

"What is wrong, you two?" I asked them.

Phineas said, "Oh, nothing."

Isabella, in a dreamy voice, said "Nothing at all."

"Okay…"

I didn't believe them. They didn't want to tell me what they did. The nerve of those two young lovebirds!

We came to Isabella's house. Isabella said, "Bye, Ferb. _Bye Phineas_!"

"Bye Isabella!" We both said. Phineas added, "See you later!"

She blushed. We walked into our backyard, and made our way to the tree we always sit under. As we walked by, we heard Candace inside, bawling her eyes out, and mother comforting her.

Phineas says, "Ah. Listen to her cry Ferb. Like music to my ears."

As we sat down, I was thinking,_ "Phineas, that's awful!"_ But I could not summon the courage to speak up to him.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I ended up saying.

"You did a good job, Ferb! I'm proud of you."

_I'm not_. "Phineas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What caused you to wreak Candace's date?"

"You saw what she did! She sabotaged our project!"

"But... " I wanted to say that it wasn't her fault, but what came out was, "But what we did… That _was_ a bit much, _wasn't_ it?"

"No! What is wrong, Ferb? This is a good thing! Maybe this will stop her failed attempts and actually _have_ a life!"

"Okay." _Is it just me, or is Phineas becoming a jerk?_

"I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"How was your walk with Isabella?"

"It was okay."

"Really? Tell me; What did you do?"

"We walked, we talked, ate some ice cream, and just hung out while you were at Slushy Burger."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh, and Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to wipe Isabella's lipstick of your face." _There actually wasn't any._

"Oh, man I…" He went to wipe, and then realized he was fooled. "_Very_ clever, Ferb, you sly dog."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I…"

"When did this start?"

"Actually…"

"And why were you trying to hide it?"

"I'll answer in order. I was gonna tell you soon, it started today in the park, and because if anyone found out, we would be harassed about it."

"By whom?"

"I don't know, everyone, I guess. Especially Mom and Dad. Oh, and Candace."

"Alright. So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The sights; the kissing you idiot!"

"Uh, it's kind of personal. And I don't want to sound braggy."

"Okay."

Mom called us in. "Phineas, Ferb, time to come in! Dinner's almost ready!"

Phineas said, "Okay mom!" He whispered to me, _"It was excellent, by the way."_

I rolled my eyes as we walked inside.

"So boys, how was your day?" Mom asked. Father was out of town for an antique auction.

"Good." Phineas said.

"Fine" I said.

"Well that's good. At least _your_ day was good."

Phineas played dumb and innocently said, "What do you mean, mom?"

"Apparently Candace had a bad date at the park."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah. So, what did you do today?"

"Well, we went to the park too. Funny, we didn't see Candace. At the park, Isabella, Ferb and I just hung out."

"Cool. Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two get situated and I'll finish with dinner."

_I can't believe Phineas lied to mom! He just flat out lied! And what is Candace going to say?_

"Candace, dinner's ready!"

My heart leaped; apparently, so did Phineas'. I could tell because his face went suddenly pale.

Candace came down, and the second she saw Phineas, their eyes met with anger.

"You!" They shouted at each other.

I could tell this was going to get awkward. And ugly too.

Candace went first.

"You ruined my date!"

"How did… I mean how _do_ know it was us?" he said innocently.

"Honestly Phineas. No one else but you could come up with a plan like that except you!"

Mom said, "Kids, calm down."

Candace said, "No mom! Phineas _deliberately_ ruined mine and Jeremy's date!"

"Phineas, is this true?"

"No!"

Mom gave him the "look".

"Well, yes, but she ruined our project."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"What project?"

"Our giant tilt-a-whirl ride!"

"What?'

"Oh, please mom, surely you've noticed this summer that Ferb and I..."

I saw where this was going. "Leave me out of this!"

"… build giant contraptions everyday."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, like a rollercoaster, a beach in the backyard, racing chariots, giant ice cream sundae maker, a haunted house…"

He just continued and continued, and the more he spoke, the more mom was in shock. He just kept digging himself a deeper hole. _Good work, Phineas; get yourself in more trouble._

Mom spoke next.

"Phineas, are you telling the truth here?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about all of the cool fun we've had this summer? And since Candace ruined one of our projects, we...

I interrupted him, "Where did you get 'we'?"

He looked at me disapprovingly, and continued.

"… we decided to ruin one of Candace's dates with Jeremy! An eye for an eye!"

Candace then said, "Phineas, you could have ruined my relationship with him! I might never see him again! How would you like it if you never built anything ever again? Or if you never saw your friends again?"

Mom said, "That might just happen, Candace. What do you have to say, Ferb?"

I hate it when everyone looks at me.

I stammered, thinking of things to say. Before I could filter my thoughts, I blurted out, "Everything this summer and today was... _his_ idea!"

Phineas said, "_Ferb_! You're supposed to _defend_ me!"

Mom said, "Mister, you go to bed this instant!"

"I haven't had dinner yet!"

"_March_!"

"What about Ferb?"

"I'll talk to him personally. No go!"

He walked to our room, and shut the door. Apparently he didn't want to make a bigger fool of himself by slamming it.

"Candace, go sit down while I talk to Ferb."

She did as she was told.

"Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"Is this true? That everything was his idea?"

"Yes. Candace isn't crazy as you thought she was. You owe her an apology."

"I'll deal with that on my own, Ferb. Now, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

I thought on that one. I could tell her about Phineas and Isabella, but then they might never see each other again. If I tell her about the other projects, she would ground us even more. I should tell her, just to get it off of my chest.

"No." I chickened out.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Now, how about we go apologize to Candace and have our dinner."

"What about Phineas?"

"He will not have dinner tonight. Come on, Ferb."

I went along into the kitchen, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Phineas as I walked by with my eyes focused on the hallway above. I hope he doesn't hold a grudge. He doesn't hold grudges often, but when he does, the people regret it. The last person who upset Phineas had to move away from Danville. Phineas never told anybody about it, though. I think he likes to keep it secret. I guess Phineas has always had some kind of dark side to him, waiting to be released at some point in time. _Let's hope that isn't now._

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes, Ferb?"

"Can I sleep down here tonight?"

"Why?"

"I… just don't want to be in the same room as Phineas. I believe he needs some time alone."

"Sure. I'll get some blankets and a pillow for you. Now enough about Phineas. Put him out of your mind for now."

_I really wish I could._

* * *

~Phineas' Point of View~

I can't believe her! She grounded me for having fun! That shouldn't be a crime! Wait, what's going on down there? She's letting Ferb eat! While I sit up here and starve! This is mutiny! He has had as much participation in those projects as I did! I can't believe he turned on me! I thought he was my friend! He's my brother for God's sake! He's supposed to _defend_ me! Is there _anyone_ I can trust?

Just as I thought that, I heard a knock, but not on my door. I turned around to notice Isabella standing on my windowsill.

"Phineas, open the window! It's getting slippery out here!"

I opened the door for her, and then she stepped in.

"Isabella, what are you doing here? It's eight-thirty at night!"

"I snuck out! My mom worked a lot today, so she went to sleep early. So, what'cha doin'?" she said seductively.

"Well, long story short, I spilled the beans about the summer and got grounded."

"That's terrible! Where's Ferb?"

"The little traitor is downstairs having dinner without me! He's the one who ratted me out!"

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

You seem a little stressed."

"You guessed right."

"I know how a quick, easy way to relieve that stress…"

"Listen, there isn't time for that right now."

"Come on, it will only take a few seconds."

"Oh, alright."

So we leaned into each other, and our lips met once again. Oh, what a feeling! I always criticized Ferb for wanting to do this, but now I see his logic.

It was just the two of us, me and her, in a world all our own.

This, the guilty pleasure, was much better than anything I had ever experienced! It was like a drug, and I was an addict.

Isabella said, "Oh, Phineas! This is too good to be true! Tell me it's real!"

"This is real alright! Come on, give me some more love!"

"Sure thing!"

And this time, the feeling was so great, we had to lay down on the bed so as not to pass out.

I realized then that she would do anything I told her to. Our relationship was a mutual one; I got this incredible feeling in my body, plus someone I can control, and she gets the feeling that I feel actual love for her. What a team!

I heard a noise coming up the stairs.

"Somebody's coming!"

"Should I crawl out the window?"

"No… get under my bed!"

"Why?"

_"Just do it!" _

"Okay."

When she was under my bed, I pushed a button on my dresser and opened a small trapdoor.

"Get in the trap door. I'll open it when everything's clear. Okay?"

"Okay."

As the trap closed, the noise crept by my door… and went right by it. I waited a bit more, then it went back downstairs. I pushed the button again.

"Whoever it was is now gone."

"Great! Now help me out of here!"

I pulled her up to my chest.

"Sorry about that, but better safe than sorry."

"Does anyone know?"

"Know what?"

"About us."

"No."

"Good!"

We started kissing again, when Ferb walked in.

* * *

~Ferb's Point of View~

I remember forgetting something in my room. Maybe I should wait… no, I'm sure Phineas won't mind. I opened the door, and saw them at each other's lips again. I closed the door immediately. They were making out under the covers! I hope that's all they were doing. I opened the door again. Isabella let out a small gasp of surprise. I saw that they were fully clothed, _thank God._

Phineas said, "Ferb, what are you doing? Don't you know you're supposed to _knock_?"

"This is _my_ room too, Phineas."

Isabella said, "Phineas, he knows…"

"Ferb, don't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"Ferb, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. Isabella, wait for me!"

"Okay!"

I then joined Phineas in the hallway.

"What do you want?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I?"

"I'll tell everybody… your secret!"

"What secret?"

"You know…"

"What secret are you talking about?"

The one involving… the _murder_!"

"No… You _wouldn't_!"

"Wouldn't I?"

He had me beat. If anybody knew… "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Good. No go to your couch."

"What?"

"I heard your conversation with mom!"

"Okay. Let me just grab my book."

"Go on in."

I grabbed my copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_, and went out of the room.

When I left I heard some noises coming from the room. They were in the act again.

"Oh, Phineas! Don't kiss me there again!"

"Oh, does that bother you?

"Yes!"

"How would you like it if I did it again?"

She laughed wildly and said, "Ph-Phineas, stop!"

Sick. As I walked away, I could only _imagine_ what was going on behind that door.

* * *

~Ferb's Point of View (Narration)~

Well, that was a very trying day, indeed. Phineas got grounded to his room, but he found that was more a pleasure than a punishment. Isabella seemed happy, though. Phineas seemed to be in love with her. And Phineas seemed to be just mad at us.

_Little did I know that it was much worse than anyone could have even imagined. What was going through his mind scares me… even to this day._


End file.
